vs_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter
Baxter is the main character from the Super Baxter series. As the headliner of Fireball Studios and the main mascot, Baxter has became a sensation to everyone world wide. Backstory Baxter is extrememly calm and quiet most of time due to having autism, asperger and spectrum. However he is energetic in ways to how he gets excited on stuff he notices. Baxter is also seen eating alot of food since on several occasions, he doesn't eat often and will eat as much as he can to be alright for his hunger, His notable food he loves is "Cheese Pizza", Pizza will satisfy him for good, but Baxter is also seen eating other food too that is nutritious to him. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Baxter, on the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. Baxter also hates to have to fight rough and blood will come which he doesn't necessary like fighting rough and accidentally making them bleed. Baxter is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He is also portrayed to be very innocent as a child, because of growing up in Evington Kingdom and not having met anyone other than his two brothers until he meets Princess Denise. During his childhood, a recurring gag early in the series is that he is incapable of telling the difference between a male and a female without physically touching them, which often gets him into trouble. Notably Baxter can have moments of being a pervert, His famous and very first pervert moment when he walked into Princess Denise's room at midnight and looking in the covers and looking at her underwear. He eventually outgrew this once old enough to understand the difference between a Male and Female. Baxter is also short tempered, meaning if someone tries to mess with him badly or bullies him, he will begin a fight with his enemy or enemies he has to deal with. Baxter can feel incredible anger and extreme sadness in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. Baxter has been abused, tortured and bullied in school by many people to make fun of him, he was locker bullied, he was bullied physically, and abused badly by other adults. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, his tenacity and persistence. He is always determined to push himself beyond his limitations and never give up even when the odds are stacked against him. Baxter is also seen to have a fear of spiders and other insects (Except Crickets and some other insects that don't harm people), Baxter is seen to have Arachnophobia or the fear of Spiders, but it only occurs if he has seen or hear the word "Spider". Baxter is notably afraid of the most venomous spider in the world, the Latrodectus or comanly known as "The Black Widow" especially if it's a female, Baxter so far was never bit by a Black widow before since his parents told him to stay away from insects, There is a Baxter villain out there named "King Spider" that baxter must face to face his fears. Baxter seems to think very smart, trying to be a complete smart-alec on a person who dosen't know what it is correctly, Baxter can correct people on something they didn't know and will try to out-wrong him, It never works on baxter thanks to him being so smart on social media everytime. From his mid-teens to early thirties, Baxter became a famous celebrity on Earth for his defeat of King Mahroe, with several reporters being amazed that Gunther was a friend and his actual brother of his during Waxter and Wagunther's attack on Earth. Proceeding the events of the Anti-Baxter Saga, Baxter appears to have been largely favored in Siderville and earned him the nickname "Hero of Siderville". However sometime between the defeat of the Dark Knight Army and one hundred years post-warth, Baxter is once again revered as a hero and a giant statue of him is displayed in the Siderville Fighting stadium, as shown near the end of Super Baxter Anime Season 1. Appearance Baxter wears a Red T-Shirt and Long blue pants and wears brown shoes. Personality Baxter's abit quiet mostly, sometimes he's cocky in ways during a battle. He's often mature all around the place making sure everything in his world is safe. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: '''Baxter is capable of lifting stuff that is heavier and bigger than him with his own weight. *'Superhuman Durability: Baxter has a significant level of durability. He can endure great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with superhuman strength. Baxter can also endure extreme environments, such as volcanoes and tundras. Also, he can withstand fire, electricity and ice. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''Baxter can maintain continuous physical activity for an indefinite period of time. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Baxter is capable of running on walls, and is capable of outrunning other foes. Baxter is also able to dodge projectiles such as Lasers and Lightning Bolts *'Enhanced Maneuverability: 'Baxter can react an oncoming attack quickly and react to oncoming events such as something heavy falling where he would rush and catch it in time or anything that is oncoming to him he can quickly Fire Teleport and attack his opponents that way, also he has a limit to it. *'Wall Running: 'Baxter has the ability if he runs at super fast speed to a wall, he'll be able to run up on walls that can easily lead him to a Super Wall Jump to attack his opponents easily. *'Wall Jump: 'Baxter can propel himself off of walls to achieve better jump height. *'Wallcrawling: 'Baxter is able to climb and crawl on walls and can stay of there on a limit of time. He also can cling onto giants as well and possibly attack the enemy giants. *'Attack Prediction - 'Baxter can use Fire Teleport to see some of the moves coming at him, most notably as if it's dangerous projectiles coming at him that would kill a normal human being. *'High-Speed Flight - 'If Baxter runs at Super Fast Speeds, then he can jump off the ground and fly at Super Sonic Speeds and Fire can surround himself while flying, meaning he's like a Shooting Star of Fire in the sky. *'Pyrokinesis - 'The Main abilities baxter was consumed for, He can shoot, create weapons with and charge up a huge blast with. **'Blue Pyrokinesis -''' On May 16th 2016, Baxter obtained a new fire power called "Blue Fire". This makes him alot more faster, creating weapons even hotter than his normal fire itself and can even use some new abilities. **'Purple Pyrokinesis -' On May 16th 2016, Baxter also has obtained a new fire power called "Shadow Fire". This is a hidden ability for Baxter to use. However, this will drain out Baxter's power and he must wait for 5 hours to regenerate it back. Overall if he uses if and stops it, he can still fight using his fists and hands, but cannot use fire until his 5 hours is up. *'Pyrokinetic Constructs -' Baxter has the ability to create The Fire Sword gifted from the Fire Gods as a Hidden Weapon Ability. *'''Hagio-Ignikinesis - Baxter's Flames are Holy, meaning Baxter's flames are extremely effect to those who are not Pure of heart, personally it's only usuable when using Special Bomb on those who are evil. *'Lavakinesis' - The Level two ability of the pyrokinesis that powers him up alot harder and can melt metal. *'Magmakinesis' - The Final level of the Pyrokinsesis and Lavakinesis, this is baxter's strongest ability ever which makes his fire alot more hotter even easily defeating the Water Elements with this ability. *'Self-Attack Augmentation' - Baxter has the ability to charge up his Pyrokinetic abilities into one full powerful blast attack with Fire Blast]] and Special Blast. *'Pyrogenesis - '''Baxter is able to project fire using Fire Blast. *'Master Combat:' Baxter is a Master combat in battle, which makes him use the power of Pyrokinesis. *'Indomitable Will:' Baxter is shown to have a powerful force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. *'Extremely Agile:' Baxter has shown himself time and time again to be very agile and nimble. This has allowed him to survive many dangerous situations that a normal person would die at. Such as survivng a Volcanic Eruption, Attacks from the Water Element and kept his guard against Waxter's Earthquake move. *'Weapons experience: Baxter is shown using the Fire Sword as a weapon of his, which he quickly mastered with. *'''Leadership: Baxter has proven many times to be a capable leader, inspiring others with his charisma, ardour and idealism. *'''Healing Factor: '''Baxter can rapidally heal up his body after being heavily damaged, but his healing factor will take time to heal and repair his damaged body tissue. Gallery Baxter FvT CoW.png|Baxter in Fireball vs. TCT: Clash of Worlds. Trivia *Baxter's moveset in Fireball vs. TCT: Clash of Worlds has some EX variations with some other characters having EX as well. *All of Baxter's alternate color schemes are from other characters in the series. Also See Category:Characters Category:Fireball Studios Characters Category:Super Baxter Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters